


Johncroft ficlet

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After Sherlock returns, Dialogue-Only, John is angry, John is sad, M/M, mycroft and john were a couple during sherlock's time away, sherlock and john are just best friends, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Just a little conversation between Mycroft and John when Sherlock comes back from the dead.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm not Sherlock, John.”

 

“Trust me, I know.”

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

“I. I don't. You knew?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you let me grieve. All this time. Why didn't you...”

 

“It was essential you didn't know John. The world needed to believe. **You** needed to believe Sherlock was dead.”

 

“You're a bastard Mycroft.”

 

“Trust me, I know.”

 

“Now what?”

 

“Now, you go home.”

 

“Home? What home? Mary just left and I. I. I don't want to be alone.”

 

“Sherlock is back. You're not alone.”

 

“Sherlock left me! You! You lied you bastard! Why?”

 

“We did it to protect you. **I** did it to protect you.”

 

“Mycroft.”

 

“Don't John.”

 

“But.”

 

“Everything is different now. Sherlock is back.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, wasn't I always the second choice?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They aren't done talking yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry. I sometimes wished I knew how long a story would be once I start it.  
> John and Mycroft had some things left to say. I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> ( There could be a 3th chapter too, over time.)  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ _So, wasn't I always the second choice?”_

 

“That's not fair, Mycroft.”

 

“Isn't it?”

 

“Don't! You know. Sherlock was.”

 

“Yes, Sherlock was dead, now he's back.”

 

“Don't do this Mycroft. Please.”

 

“I'm **not** Sherlock, John.”

 

“I know, you told me that already.”

 

“Yet I don't think you heard me the first time.”

 

“I heard you perfectly, Mycroft.”

 

“We had our fun. Now that my brother is back things are changed.”

 

“Fun. You call what we had ' **fun** '. Damnit Mycroft!”

 

“I. You know what I mean.”

 

“No. I really don't. Fun?! I've spend months grieving, months of not eating well, barely sleeping, seeing Sherlock fall over and over again and not being able to save him. Not once!”

 

“John, I didn't.”

 

“Months of feeling guilty for not seeing it. Months of endless nights, bored days. Months of not knowing who I was anymore, where I belonged. Then you showed up, out of nowhere and...”

 

“John, stop.”

 

“You put me back together Mycroft. You, you were there for me.”

 

“And now Sherlock can be there for you.”

 

“I don't want Sherlock. I want you. Why isn't this registering in your brain?!”

 

“But, I thought you and Sherlock.”

 

“Don't make assumptions Mycroft. I thought you were a man of facts.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Clearly not. Sherlock and I, we're best friends. When he died part of me died too. You should know, you saw me broken.”

 

“John.”

“Let me finish. Sherlock is special. He came into my life when I was feeling worthless, when I woke up and just wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up again. Nobody would have missed me. Then Sherlock came into my life and for the first time in ages I felt alive again. So yes, when he died...”

 

“John, I”

 

“Sherlock is special to me, very special and over time I will forgive him but I don't **want** him Mycroft. That's only ever been you. Even with Mary.”

 

“I don't want to talk about _Mary_.”

 

“Mycroft. I made mistakes, big ones but so have you and you can't use Sherlock as an excuse to push me away. This can work, it **has** worked. Why couldn't it again?”

 

“It's dangerous. John, just being near Sherlock almost killed you. You have any idea what could happen if people found out you're dating me?!”

 

“So? I know the risks. I'm willing to take them. Both for you and Sherlock.”

 

“Don't say that.”

 

“Why not? It's true. Mycroft, I-I love you.”

 

“Mycroft? You okay?”

 

“Mycroft, you're scaring me a bit now.”

 

“I. You. Oh my.”

 

“Full sentences Myc. I need a bit more to go on.”

 

“You love me?”

 

“Well. Of course I do. Yes.”

 

“But. How?”

 

“What do you mean how?”

 

“How could you love me? After all that has happened.”

 

“I don't know Mycroft. I just do. I want a future with you. Is that so hard to believe?”

 

“Quite.”

 

“Damnit Mycroft! Don't do that. Don't make it into a joke.”

 

“When do I ever...”

 

“I swear to god, finish that sentence and I'll kill you.

 

“Mycroft, look at me. You saved me from myself. You saw me at my worst. You saw all the ugly, nasty, broken parts of me and you still didn't leave. You still took care of me. You showed me patience, so much patience and compassion. You care Mycroft! You care so deeply and you would move the world for the people you care about and being included in that...”

 

“John.”

 

“I love you, silly bastard. I want you next to me, I want to build a life together. Do you?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't seem to work on any of my other fics but this came out instead. Just some dialogue.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
